


Lazos ardientes

by Guemara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guemara/pseuds/Guemara
Summary: Jumin tiene cierta preferencia por los lazos rojos y los usará con la protagonista.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s), Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Mystic Messenger, Mystic messenger





	Lazos ardientes

Tenía una entrevista de trabajo en la importante corporación C & R. Estaba muy nerviosa, ya que por fin iba a conocer al gran empresario y lo que era más importante, mi crush, Jumin Han.

Estaba obsesionada con él desde hacía años. A decir verdad, muchos lo estaban y era normal. Ese hombre, moreno y alto con los ojos grises era un jodido monumento.

Desprendía ese aura sexy y sensual, que te hacía fantasear con como sería tenerlo entre las sábanas. Una delicia, estaba segura de ello.

Me puse una falda negra ajustada hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca con varios botones sueltos que dejaban entrever un poco el escote.

El puesto al que optaba era el de secretaria, ya que se había quedado libre hacía bien poco. Me miré las uñas mientras estaba sentada en la sala de espera. Me percaté de que una de ellas se me había quebrado. Traté de arreglarla arrancándola con los dientes. Se me quedó entre ellos de forma molesta y traté de sacármela con otra uña. Mientras estaba en ello, el guapo empresario salió por la puerta, clavando su mirada fría como el hielo en la mía.

Me quité el dedo de la boca de golpe, tratando de no quedar en ridículo. Le sonreí sin enseñarlos y este se mantuvo impasible.

—¿Señorita Jones? —preguntó en un tono firme y seco. Asentí con la cabeza—. Pase a mi despacho. —Se giró para volver a entrar en la oficina y le seguí con los nervios a flor de piel. Su voz era grave y masculina, seductora, y olía a perfume de hombre caro y atrayente.

Me apartó un poco la silla para que me sentara, e hice lo propio. Vi cómo se colocaba frente a mí en su asiento y se quedó mirándome como si estuviese analizando cada rasgo de mi rostro.

—Si fuese escogida para el puesto de trabajo, ¿le importaría cortarse el cabello? —soltó de pronto. No me esperaba aquella pregunta, ¿qué se supone que debía contestar? Siempre lo había llevado largo y liso. El cabello era una de mis señas de identidad.

—¿Eso es relevante? —Traté de desviar el tema para no tener que contestar a esa incómoda pregunta.

—Por algo se la hice, señorita Jones. En cuanto a su estilo, ¿podría terminar de abrocharse la blusa? Me perturban esos botones sueltos. —¿A qué se refería con eso? Si lo hubiera dicho cualquier otra persona habría pensado que me estaba mirando el escote, pero él lo dijo de forma tan seria que llegué a la conclusión de que lo que de verdad le molestaba era la supuesta informalidad de mi atuendo. Carraspeé mi garganta algo molesta por la situación. Por mucho que fuese mi crush y tal vez, mi futuro jefe, no tenía derecho a mandar sobre mi vestuario.

—¿Por qué no me pregunta cosas adecuadas, en lugar de meterse con mi forma de arreglarme? —contesté, algo enfadada.

—No es necesario, puede irse. —Bajó la mirada hacia el periódico que tenía sobre la mesa, hojeándolo como si ya no estuviese ahí.

—¿Eso es todo? —protesté alzando mi tono de voz.

—Sí, ya me ha demostrado que no sabe acatar órdenes. No es válida para el puesto. —Continuó mirando el periódico, inalterable. Aquello me enfurecía.

—¿Ah sí? Siento lástima por la pobre persona que lo consiga. Eres insoportable, ya ni siquiera me pareces tan guapo —le tuteé, desatada. No tuve piedad ya que me había cabreado. Alzó la vista para verme, examinándome unos largos segundos.

—Según su currículum, ¿su nombre, era Elizabeth, verdad? —No sabía porqué me preguntaba aquello de repente.

—Sí —respondí, cruzándome de brazos—, aunque prefiero que me llamen Lizzy.

—Ya veo. Se llama como alguien muy importante para mí, pero no se parece en nada a ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —reclamé—, cuando te veía por la tele no parecías tan desagradable.

—¿Es por eso, por lo que escribes una de esas historias sobre mí, llamada 'fanfic' y la cuelgas en una famosa página web? —Mierda, de todo lo que me podía pasar aquello era lo más avergonzante.

Me llevé la mano al rostro tratando de taparme. Era cierto que escribía un fanfic suyo en una conocida página llamada Wattpid. Siendo honestos, había mucha más gente escribiendo fanfics sobre él, ya que era alguien muy reconocido y deseado por muchos. Pero jamás imaginé que podría enterarse de aquello. Debió de hacer una búsqueda sobre mí en el navegador y averiguar que tenía un perfil allí. Lo peor de todo era que se trataba de una historia erótica. ¿Habría leído todo lo que escribí sobre él? Solo pensarlo notaba cómo mis mejillas subían de temperatura.

—B-bueno, en realidad es una historia ficticia, y... —Me detuve, tratando de buscar una excusa decente— Solo me inspiré en ti, físicamente, nada más. —Tragué saliva, notando cómo todavía no apartaba sus ojos de mí.

—Entiendo. A decir verdad hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle sobre su historia. Mm, ¿cómo se llamaba? —Hizo una pausa para pensar—. Ah, sí, Lazos ardientes, ¿verdad? —Tierra, trágame, pensé. Asentí con la cabeza—. Hace más de dos meses que no la actualiza, ¿se debe a alguna razón en específico? —Estaba segura de que mi cara parecería un tomate en ese momento.

—B-bueno... estaba un poco desmotivada y no sabía cómo continuarla —confesé, titubeando—. ¿Por qué? —cuestioné, con toda la vergüenza del mundo.

—Porque la constancia es algo a valorar en un trabajo. Si abandona así su propia historia, no puedo ni imaginarme cómo será trabajar con alguien como usted. —Sentí que me estaba atacando de nuevo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo. Soy una persona muy responsable, y...

—Lo siento, pero no la creo —me cortó—. Ya puede irse, otra persona está esperando. Odio ser impuntual. —Le eché una mirada de desprecio y me levanté.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me puse a releer el fic. Ahora que lo había conocido en persona y vi lo capullo que podía ser, no quería seguir con la historia. Me planteé borrarla pero se me ocurrió hacer otro capítulo destapando toda la verdad sobre Jumin Han. Me llevó toda la noche escribirlo, pero me quedé muy a gusto. Todavía no lo había subido y dudaba de si hacerlo, ¿de verdad, se merecía tanta atención por mi parte? La respuesta era no. Dejé pasar las semanas sin actualizar, hasta que un día recibí una llamada.

—Señorita Elizabeth. Soy Jumin Han —escuchar de nuevo su voz me produjo un escalofrío. Debió buscar mi número en el currículum. ¿Qué querría, después de haberme rechazado semanas atrás?

—¿Qué quieres? —Fui directa.

—Todavía no actualizaste la historia —reclamó en un tono neutro. ¿Acaso me espiaba?

—¿Y? No pienso hacerlo —contesté.

—¿Por qué no? Creo que su forma de narrar era muy adecuada y la dejó en la mejor parte. —¿De verdad se lo había leído todo? Eso provocó mi sonrojo.

—¿A qué viene eso? ¿No era una irresponsable, incapaz de hacer bien el trabajo de secretaria?—repetí sus palabras.

—Eso no quita que quiera seguir leyendo su historia. Me intriga saber si tiene algún fetiche con los lazos rojos. ¿Imaginó que aquello sería de mi agrado? —Sabía a lo que se refería. En la novela, Jumin me ataba, haciéndome lo que quisiera.

—Sí, pensé que tendría ese tipo de preferencias, pero solo fueron suposiciones extrañas de mi cabeza, por favor, olvídelo —rogué.

—Pero es interesante como trata el tema. En efecto, me parece muy llamativo ese tipo de prácticas eróticas que me permiten tener control sobre la situación. —Me quedé con la boca abierta con su confesión. Di gracias a que no podía ver mi cara de asombro.

—Oh, m-me alegro por ti. Tengo que colgar.

—Espere, todavía sigue disponible el cargo para secretaria, ¿le interesaría? —¿Me lo estaba proponiendo después de haberme rechazado? No sabía qué decir. Un trabajo era un trabajo, al fin y al cabo.

—Claro. —Necesitaba el dinero y no iba a rechazar una oferta tan buena.

—Muy bien. Le espero mañana a primera hora. —Me colgó sin esperar una respuesta.

Había conseguido el puesto y no quería defraudar. Además, él leía mi fic, ¿debería retomarlo por dónde lo dejé? Abrí el documento y borré las últimas palabras de odio que había escrito. Narré algo más acorde y porqué no, más caliente.

Al día siguiente me presenté en la oficina y pasé el día allí. Me adjudicó todos los trabajos del mundo y tuve que apañármelas sola, sin que nadie me enseñara. Se hizo de noche y todavía no había podido irme. Tocó a mi puerta y pasó sin esperar confirmación.

—Ya es tarde, puede irse. Hizo un buen trabajo para ser su primer día. —Ese era todo un piropo viniendo de él.

—Gracias. —Me levanté para recoger mis cosas bajo su atenta mirada.

—¿Tiene algo que hacer ahora? —preguntó.

—No, solo me iré a casa a descansar y...

—Me gustaría invitarla a cenar. Quisiera conocerla mejor. —Me asombró su proposición y hasta el corazón me rebotó un poco. Traté de calmarme, estaba segura de que solo tenía interés laboral en mí. Muchos jefes invitaban a sus empleados a comidas para socializar y conocerlos más. No tenía nada de extraño.

—Está bien —accedí—. Iré a buscar mi chaqueta. —Me la puse y fuimos hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta de su taxi particular, esperando a que entrase. Los momentos en el coche fueron tensos, ya que nadie decía nada.

Llegamos a un restaurante muy lujoso de tres estrellas y pensé que no iba bien vestida para la ocasión. Comenzamos a cenar y me dio conversación.

—Vi que ya actualizó su libro.

—Ah, sí, ¿q-qué le pareció? —tartamudeé.

—Muy bueno, tiene talento para escribir. La felicito. Además, me dejó de nuevo con la intriga. ¿Volverán los amantes a consumar el acto sexual, después de que él se enterase de que ella llevaba una doble vida? —Mantenía su mirada fija e hipnótica.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —contesté—. Tendrá que seguir leyendo para saber —agregué.

—Por supuesto, no me perdería una actualización. —Volví a sonrojarme debido a la situación tan ridícula.

—Oiga, ¿puedo preguntarle algo, Sr.Han? —Quería hacerle cierta pregunta, pero temía ser muy indiscreta.

—Claro, pero dígame Jumin. No estamos en horario laboral, Lizzy. —Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios me produjo cierto ardor por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No sabía si era el vino, que se me estaba subiendo, o si volvía a gustarme él. Había algo de tensión en el ambiente, eso era innegable.

—Quería saber por qué me preguntó si me molestaría cortarme el pelo.

—Eso... lo cierto es que tuve una secretaria anterior a usted y tenía el cabello corto. Era muy eficiente y no me distraía de mis labores, todo lo contrario. Estaba habituado a ella y quería algo similar.

—¿Y qué le pasó? —me interesé por saber si cometió algún error para poder evitarlo.

—Abandonó el puesto para iniciar su propio negocio. Una cafetería —suspiré, entonces no la echó él. Sabía que me estaría comparando constantemente y eso me hizo sentir cierta presión.

—Entiendo, ¿puedo preguntar si la consideraba atractiva? —Me arrepentí en el instante en el que salieron esas palabras de mi boca. No debí preguntarle eso. Ahora pensaría que estaba interesada en él. Tal vez el vino me estaba afectando demasiado.

—Eso es irrelevante —respondió de forma cortante—. Lo importante para mí es que cumpliese bien con su cometido y en eso era la mejor.

—Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar por qué me escogió a mí si pensó que sería irresponsable?

—Supongo que vi algo en usted. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda despedirla si veo que no cumple mis expectativas.

—¿Algo en mí? —insistí.

—Me gustó su imaginación y también... su forma de plantar cara. No lo hace cualquiera. Además, no puedo negar que desde que la vi me pareció muy atractiva. —¿De verdad dijo eso? ¿Era un coqueteo o me lo parecía a mí? ¿qué se supone que debía contestar en esa situación?

Me limité a dar las gracias y a comer. Al terminar, se ofreció a llevarme a su Penthouse a tomar la última copa. Mi atracción hacia él fue aumentando a medida que pasaba la noche, por lo que accedí.

Entramos en su apartamento y una gatita blanca vino a recibirnos. Me enteré de que ella era la que se llamaba igual que yo. Me había comparado con una gata, ¿cuán patética podía ser?

Nos sentamos sobre el piano que había en uno de los salones y comencé a tocar una pieza de Mozart. Había acudido años al conservatorio de música, por lo que sabía hacerlo muy bien.

Se quedó observándome anonadado. Por lo que deduje le encantaba la música clásica como a mí.

Al terminar me ofreció más vino, llevándome a una de las habitaciones. Me percaté de que había unos lazos rojos colgando del cabecero de la cama. Eran iguales a los que aparecían en mi libro.

—Esos lazos rojos —comencé—, son como los de...

—Su libro —completó mi frase—. ¿Qué le parece si los ponemos en práctica? —Me quedé atónita ante su propuesta. Me estaba exaltando por momentos a pesar de casi no conocerlo de forma personal. Me emocionaba esa sensación de dejarme llevar por él. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, vi cómo agarró uno de ellos y lo enredaba a mi alrededor, tapándome los ojos—. ¿Puede ver algo? —negué con la cabeza.

Noté sus manos sobre mis rodillas acariciando mis muslos y tirando del liguero de la media bajo la falda. Me sentí excitada con sus acciones. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con suavidad, arrebatándome la respiración.

Besaba bien, su lengua se topó con la mía jugando un poco. Consiguió tumbarme, colocando mis piernas en su cadera. Elevó una de mis manos y advertí cómo tensaba mi muñeca, me estaba atando a la cama. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

Comenzó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo con lentitud y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que me provocaba. Estaba excitada y deseosa, preparada para sus caricias.

Abrió mi blusa poco a poco, apoyando sus manos en mis senos. Los tocó por encima del sostén, apretándolos un poco y no pude evitar gemir. Bajó un poco la tela descubriendo mis pezones y se puso a lamerlos una y otra vez, recreándose en ellos. Todo mi cuerpo ardía ante sus caricias y empecé a notar su erección a través de los pantalones. Me moría por desabrocharle el cinturón y tocarlo, pero no podía al permanecer atada. Me mordí el labio ardiendo de deseo.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa —murmuró a la vez que seguía con sus caricias.

Hacía mucha calor, noté cómo se separó un poco, desconcertándome. Escuché el ruido de una cremallera abriéndose y al segundo volví a tenerlo sobre mí. Estaba con el pecho al descubierto y al rozarme me di cuenta de que tenía un magnífico torso de atleta, bien musculado, que me moría por ver y pegarle un buen lametón.

Sus besos descendieron al cuello, dónde palpitaban las venas, y en la clavícula. Al mismo tiempo subía mi falda con sus dedos, dejando a la vista mi ropa interior de encaje. Sus caricias iban alternándose entre suaves y fieras. A veces parecía un animal salvaje recorriendo todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

Me quitó el encaje, tomando mi sexo con necesidad, hundiéndose en mis carnes y haciéndome estremecer. Entreabrí la boca, dejando escapar suspiros de placer. Amaba el tacto de sus labios y las maravillas que hacía con la lengua, chupando alrededor, en círculos y de arriba a abajo.

Se detuvo, moviéndose de postura y sentí de pronto algo duro rozando mi boca. Empecé a besarlo y escuché sus gemidos. Se trataba de su miembro. Estaba muy erguido y palpitante, deseoso. Continué con pequeños besos hasta que recorrí el tronco con mi lengua con delicadeza.

Puso la mano sobre mi cabeza y la presionó hacia delante, haciendo que lo absorbiera. Me moví hacia adelante y atrás, creando una fricción muy placentera. Gemidos roncos se escapaban de su garganta, disfrutando del goce.

Volvió abajo, colocando su rostro frente al mío para besarme con pasión, como si estuviera moldeando mi boca una y otra vez, grabando a fuego su forma, al tiempo que se regocijaba con su tacto y sabor.

Sentí cómo su pene se frotaba de forma tentadora contra mi humedad. Me restregué contra él con una lujuria animal, disfrutando de la fricción y gimiendo. Tiró de mi cabello, haciéndome echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Si lo quieres, tendrás que rogarme. —Su voz al oído era lo más orgásmico que había escuchado nunca.

—Lo quiero, Jumin, dámelo.

—¿Cómo se pide? —replicó.

—¿Por favor? —suspiré, deseando que lo hiciera ya. Se echó a reír al ver mi desesperación.

—Pídeme que te folle. —Fue directo y eso me encantaba.

—Fóllame, Jumin.

—Eso me gusta más, buena chica. —Elevó mis piernas a sus hombros y me penetró hasta el fondo, haciéndome soltar un grito de placer. Comenzó a moverse con rapidez al notar lo mojada que estaba. Nuestros cuerpos se ondulaban adaptándose al otro, persiguiendo el clímax. Me tomó con fuerza tocando el fondo de mi sexo.

Se movía a toda prisa una y otra vez, acariciando mis carnosas paredes. Aquello era el cielo. Cada vez se sentía más placentero, como si la fricción levantase nuevos estratos de gozo. Me sentía las muñecas doloridas del roce de los lazos pero el placer era mucho mayor e intenso.

Todo mi cuerpo vibraba, como si algo se hubiese roto en mi interior, me sentía las piernas entumecidas pero quería más, no quería que se detuviese.

—¡Dame más, Jumin! —reclamé al mismo tiempo que mecía mis caderas en un movimiento sincronizado con el suyo.

—Eres una chica ambiciosa, me gustas. —Continuó con las estocadas, cada vez más fuertes e intensas si cabía. Existía entre ambos una corriente tan fuerte de deseo que podría explotar de un momento a otro. Me penetró de forma insaciable, adoraba su masculinidad, tan firme y erecta. Me llenaba por completo.

Jadeamos mientras la cama crujía debido a la satisfactoria actividad sexual. Me bajó las piernas y las enredé en su espalda. Su nariz se sumergió en mi cuello, colmándome de besos y mordiscos. Acarició mis pliegues en busca de mi clítoris a la vez que continuaba con las duras estocadas. Nuestras bocas estaban hambrientas de contacto y no se cerraban, dejándose acariciar por el contrario. El deseo se apoderó de cada poro de nuestros cuerpos, sus movimientos rítmicos eran cada vez más acelerados y gemí, víctima de un goce excesivo. Las oleadas de placer eran cada vez mayores hasta que experimentamos el orgasmo conjunto. Su pene se estremecía y todo mi cuerpo temblaba debido a ese fuego desatado en mi interior.

Nos quedamos en silencio intentando recuperar la respiración. Me quitó la venda y vi sus ojos penetrantes clavados en los míos. Eran muy hermosos. Queríamos más. Hicimos el amor toda la noche, sin todavía ser conscientes de que iba a convertirme en la futura señora Han tan solo unos meses después.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado :)  
> Podéis consultar más de mis trabajos en mi perfil y también en la página Wattpad. Mi nick es: Guemara, al igual que aquí.  
> Saludos.


End file.
